Pool My Soul
by LenRinTwin
Summary: The doctor claims that Len is blind, but he's convinced he can see, just differently from how he used to. Being addicted to the color of his mother's soul, Len tries to find her after she goes missing, but he ends up In a stranger's car whom promised to help him. He isn't blind, but he's not nessecarily smart, either.


**I made this because I wanted to see If I could challenge myself to explain the story without describing the setting too much, and to show that no matter how desperate you are, do not associate with strangers.**

* * *

**Pool My Soul**

**( vocaloid fanfic )**

* * *

" Your son is blind. I'm sorry. "

I'm not blind.

" There is no treatment, but acceptance. "

That's not a treatment.

Mom sniffled after the news-her voice was close. Near me. On the

right. I felt her hand graze against my cheek. It was cold. I went

leeward onto It, and opened my eyes slightly. It only brought her to

embrace me tightly, and desperately moan:

" I'm so sorry, baby! "

I lied against her, and the rhythm of her heart rumbled

In a steady beat. My eyes squinted more. I'm sure I was facing someone.

I wasn't blind. I could see a magenta, twinkling, light. Everything

around it faded into black, but I could make out the surroundings of the

nurses office, just barely.

This light, however, spilled over, and bursted with tiny

particles radiating off it as It sparked wildly. At that moment, another

voice-the doctor-began to sob loudly. I closed my eyes, and I only saw

the light of her, and my mother's next to me. Hers was an eerie blue.

When I could see **_my_** eyes before, they were this strange, color. Her light

was going so ballistic, I opened my eyes, and keeled over a bit. Mom

helped me up straight, I believe. The thing is. I had a theory. These

lights from the people. Were souls. I'm**_ not _**blind. I must be broken.

* * *

Her light. Disappeared one day. Mom told me that she was going to a friend's house to

her book club. She loved books. Although, I didn't hear from her In about two months. I

assumed the worse, and figured she passed away somehow. I lived only with her, I

locked the door when my " tutor " would come, and leave the house to search for the

blue light. I never met my tutor. I didn't need one. I wasn't blind, therefore I didn't need any

tutoring.

I knew I was about to cross a street, because the lights I saw so much were all In an

abundance frozen In four corners. I could hear cars, and the honking pierce my ears. The

intense smell of engine exhaust overwhelmed my nose too much. But I knew I was near

the street. In the distance-across the street-out of all the different ratioed colors of

twinkling lights In the faded darkness, I could see It. The blue eerie light my mother gave

off. I was not mistaken-this was diffidently hers. It began moving further, and further

away, which caused angst Inside me. Mom was disappearing again! Leaving me again!

The stupid lights still stood around me, caging me like a hungry, wild dog, ready to run

around after being Imprisoned for so long. I Impatiently shuffled on my feet as mom's light

was out of my view, and the lights finally began to move forward. I dashed down the

street, and could not see the familiar blue. I was too late. Gritting my teeth, my anger

peaked, and tears streamed down my face. I don't know where I was, but I stood, upset.

At that moment, the lights all flew upward so quick, and blurred, then the black turned

white only for a second before converting back to normal slowly. This happened a few

times, although, I was not used to this inhuman event. It still startled me.

On my way home, I saw the blue light again, and again. I didn't understand. I was either

going crazy or mom was running In circles. Was she lost? She grew up here In this city,

there's no way she would've been lost. Later as more days passed, my tutor knocked on

the door alot, and everyday It became louder, and louder. It pissed me off, then I finally

opened the window to look down at this person's light. Radiating with an aurora of a

ballistic orange-like fire-It sparked, and did odd things. The particles flew everywhere,

and lightning-like structures spiraled off of It.

" This damn boy must so blind that he can't see the fucking doorknob.. " The person

mumbled angrily. I glared down at the color, then stuck my head out the window.

" I can see just fine! " I shouted loudly. The light suddenly dropped, and raised slightly, then

the white flash occurred again. I lost balance, and ended up sliding out of the window onto

the light. Clash. It hurt really bad, and the light jittered, and shook weakly. The person sat

me, and hisself up.

" Okay. That is **_not _**the door. " He spoke angrily. I rubbed my head, then I felt him help me

up. He waved his hand In my face. I swatted It away-annoyed by this-then he stepped

back.

" Whoa, you aren't blind? " He asked a bit surprised. I sighed angrily.

" I may not be able to see you properly, but I can hear just fine. " He took a moment to

think, then laughed nervously.

" Oh. That. Sorry.. "

I shook It off, then faced him indirectly paying attention to his

orangey glow.

" What do you want? I'm not interested In your help of tutoring me. So go home. "

I began to turn around, then his hand lied on my shoulder, and jolted me back.

" I'm not here for that-I was never here to be your tutor. " He started.

" I'm here because I know... about your blindness. "

I slowly faced him, his light was calm, and relaxed, not popping with excitement. My eyes

rolled up to him a bit, and I gazed indirectly with a serious expression. I could tell he gave

me a sly smirk, then he released me.

" Now you're interested, huh? " He said as I heard him circle me. It made me feel odd,

and uneasy. He chuckled, and his light was acting funny as well. I honestly couldn't

explain It.

" You can see these... strange things? Am I correct? " My heart skipped a beat.

" W-What? " I asked In shock as I faced the ground as If I was staring In disbelief Into his

eyes. He spun me around to face him, and I ended up gazing at the sky.

" ... You have very, beautiful, eyes. Real hypnotic. " His compliment made me flustered,

and I turned away from him immediately. I mumbled a small " Thanks.. " then he laughed

again, and his orange perked up once more.

" Hey, do you live alone? A fellow friend of mine told me that he only saw a blonde kid go

get the mail. Rumors said he was blind.. " I paused. If I told him I had a mother, he'd ask

to see If she was home, and If she wasn't- he might have got suspicious and called the

cops. I bit my lip, as he shuffled on his feet. His spirit riled up-I believe he was annoyed, or

Impatient.

" I'm not supposed to speak to strangers. " I finally spoke, and began walking away. He

quickly grabbed me again, and settled both of his hands on my shoulders, firmly. It hurt.

" I'm no stranger-I-I know your.. parents! " He sounded a bit nervous, but mom was on

my mind for a while, and I had to keep the conversation up.

" Parents? You mean you know where my mom is? "

" So he does have someone he lives with.. " A disappointed mumble from his throat.

" Y-Yes I do! I can show you. Come with me, she's been...**_ waiting_**. " He had to know

something about my mom, and I had to know why, and how. He took my hand, and

began walking down the drive way. I stumbled, and wobbled as he dragged me.

* * *

" Does she have a blue light? A really, pretty, one! Like my eyes? " I asked all these

questions, and he just agreed quietly along the way. I heard a clack, and then silence. I

looked up, squinting my eyes a little.

" It's a car. You know how to get in a car, don't you? " He asked sounding a bit silly. I

frowned, then slowly crouched, and ended up tumbling in the vehicle awkwardly. It hurt a

bit.

His light slid Inside the driver's seat, I think. It was next to me. _Slam_. The door was

closed, and the engine started up. I heard the faint sound of crinkling, and rustling

wherever he sat.

" Put your seatbelt on, kid. You'll be to your mom soon. " He spoke a bit loudly over the

roar of the car, and traffic. His voice sounded funny. It was like It was being blocked by

something, and causing his words to muffle. The car was too dark to make out any

surroundings, so I sat and watched his orange, glow.

My...My head began to hurt. I keeled over a little, and put my hand to my face tiredly. The

man laughed quietly.

" Getting car sick, huh? The place is a bit far. Why don't you sleep, hm? " I hardly made

out his voice anymore but one thing's for sure-I know what car sickness feels like, and

this was different. This guy's light started to transform into a dead, yellow color, and It

looked mucky, and like foam, now. The lights never did that all this time being " blind. "

Also, a thick, odor, pierced my nose. It was like a putrid, strong, helium smell. Like If a

balloon pops directly under your chin. This strange scent made my stomach feel cold,

and hollow. The blood in my veins were cold, and I felt as If I would float out the car any

time soon. My eyes fluttered shut, and I ended up collapsing onto the seat. Tired. I was

tired, and I felt so odd. The man's light faded from my sight since I closed my eyes, but

each time I'd open them, the light looked worse, and worse. It scared me. I was scared.

Eventually, I kept my eyelids closed, and my muscles relaxed completely In my body all

over the place. I decided I should sleep It off...

* * *

" Nhnn... " I mumbled, and covered my face from the light that harmed my eyes. Sitting

up, I was suddenly forced back, onto a hard surface. I grunted, then groaned In pain from

this random action.

" You're awake. " A voice said. It was cloudy, and really alien-like. I stared In space feeling

that floaty feeling again. Only, I wasn't In too much pain. I couldn't make out If It was the

man's voice. It made my ears ring each sound that I came encounter with-yet the fluffy

feeling spiked through my body like a pipe cleaner slowly pulling out of a tube with It's

fuzzy edges. What.

" Fro...told me...mother's ... color? " That's all I heard from someone.

" My... mother's soul color was blue. An eerie, pretty, blue. " I said quietly. Only a sheet of

white light ate at my vision. It was usually black, but It was oddly white that time.

My arms, and legs felt as If pressure was applied to them-around my waist, too. I

couldn't look down, and besides, I wouldn't be able to see It. Apparently I was blind.

Whatever they were, anyway, It spiraled around my limbs tightly. The voice spoke again.

" H..w...ut.. this ...ler? " A giant flash occurred sprouted from the ceiling above me, and It

was a dark, blue. Almost like the bottom of the ocean. Mom took me swimming at the

coral reefs when I was little. She did. Didn't she?

" This one, then? " The voice was clear, now. Another flash-It was a light, sky, blue.

Really bright. I squinted my eyes. It was almost close to my mom's. I whispered that out

loud, but It seemed quiet to me since my ears were ringing. The sky. Mom took me to go

kite flying before. I think she did. Yeah...

The sky color toned down, and down, and began changing different blues. I watched

getting dizzy, and It made me feel so sick, yet the feeling I had. I felt like flying, honestly.

But, the color appeared. My eye's widened, and shook weakly, trying to sit

up to get closer.

" Mom! " I shouted. The color sat there, then began twinkling. Sparkling so brightly, and

just beautiful like mom's. Was It her? She was there, right? Mom was with me. I smiled,

and tears drained my eyes. The aching, warm feeling overwhelmed my heart, and I felt

so at home. Mom. I've missed you.

* * *

" As lo..g as he... dist...ted by ..h.. **color**-we c..** test **th.. **drug** ...we pl...se. "

* * *

I haven't seen her face, or heard her voice In a while, now. I haven't been outside. I just

keep getting a taste of that helium-like scent, and seeing mom's soul color all day. Even

though she's with me... why does It feel like she's so far away, still...?

" I'm not blind... this is_ your _soul, right..? "

* * *

The laughter from other people raised over the sound of the television. The news was

rolling, and the main reporter spoke:

" A child of a mother Is missing, and he Is said to be blind. After she left to go to her book

club, her story said was she took the wrong subway, and stayed with a friend for a short

visit. "

" Baby, this is mommy. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry- " The TV was shut off,

and the loud, happy laughter raised at It's own pace.


End file.
